skylandercharactercreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders: Double Element
"Double the power!" Skylanders: Double Element Tagline Poll Is this game cool? Yes No I don't know Very Story Kaos has failed once again so he decided he should take a break for a while. But he then heard of the Eon element and he tried to mix the Kaos and Eon elements with his army to make ultra evil and powerful minions and it worked. Kaos sent his army out to defeat the Skylanders. But they had a trick up their sleeve new skylanders with 2 elements at once making them more powerful. Kaos assumed his plan would work, Eon heard of this army with Kaos and Eon elements so he sent skylanders to stop him. New * Skylanders with 2 elements * Double element skylanders can do special things * New skylanders * Special powers * New Eon element Skylanders Primary Earth * EarthShake (Earth / Life) * Terrock ( Earth / Fire) Primary Water * Tidal Pain (Water / Magic) * Watery Grave (Water / Undead) Primary Fire * Dragon Quil (Fire / Life) * Burnt Tire (Fire / Tech) Primary Tech * Rockbot (Tech / Earth) * Clean Droid (Tech / Water) Primary Magic * Saurasman (Magic / Light) * Puck Luck (Magic / Dark) Primary Undead * Skull-pture (Undead / Earth) * Bone Brawler (Undead / Air) Primary Air * Sabre Fly (Air / Life) * Air Hunter ( Air / Tech) Primary Life * Bee Cutlass (Life / Air) * Insect Infect (Life / Undead) Primary Light * Moon Light (Light / Dark) * Light Fight (Light / Fire) Primary Dark' * Void (Dark / Magic) * Spaceoid (Dark / Earth) Primary Eon * Misfit (Eon / Kaos) * Epoch (Eon / Light) Primary Kaos * Disorder (Kaos / Eon) * Destruct (Kaos / Fire) Core Skylanders * Egg-Fu (Life) * Sand Box (Earth) * Snake Pit (Undead) * Madness (Fire) * Loch Stress Monster (Water) * TarantuTech (Tech) * Spelling Zee-Bra (Life) * Air Guitar (Air) * Hocus Poke-us (Magic) * Air Grounds (Air) * StoneBrain (Earth) * NanoBot (Tech) * Ant Eater (Life) * Octosquid (Water) * FlameRing (Fire) * Fire Work (Fire) * Skull Gull (Undead) * Dread (Undead) * Oceania (Water) * Sky Line (Air) * Boarlock (Magic) * Witch Litch (Magic) * Cyber-Tiger (Tech) * Mountain Cliff (Earth) Lightcores * Lightcore Egg-Fu * Lightcore Puck Luck * Lightcore Dragon Quil * Lightcore Terrock * Lightcore Insect Infect * Lightcore Air Guitar * Lightcore Boarlock * Lightcore Sand Box Variants Basic * Bug Insect Infect * Piggish Boarlock * Boiled Egg-Fu * Janitor Clean Droid * Mischeif Puck Luck * Tomb Watery Grave Dark * Dark Sand Box * Dark Snake Pit * Dark Rockbot * Dark Skull-pture Legendary * Legendary Witch Litch * Legendary Saurasman * Legendary Cyber-Tiger * Legendary Sabre Fly Holiday * Festive Air Hunter * Love-Bone Bone Brawler * Bunny Hocus Poke-us * Wales OctoSquid * Thanksgiving Burnt Tire Other * Lord Disorder * Heroic Misfit Adventure Packs * Hallways of screams * Candy Land * Stormy Weather Tower * Sheep Islands * Seven Seas * Giant Disaster Island Starter Packs Console Packs' * 1 Game, 1 Poster, 1 Portal of Power, Clean Droid, Terrock, NanoBot 3DS Packs * 1 Game, 1 Poster, 1 Portal of Power, Dragon Quil, Sand Box, Egg-Fu Levels * Air Ship * Mixing Factory * Horrible Jungle * Future Forenzic City * Dimension Museum * Gun City * Pirate Road * Veggie Garden * Tumbledown Village * Kaos' Office * Eon Factory * Sky Theater * Arcade * Lava World * New Town * Mutant Hole * Weevil Forest * Mt. Strike * Yacht of Doom * Alley River * Farm Palace * Casino * Pop Land * Erupting Volcano * Forest Fire * Critter Temple * Ship battle * Multi-World * Split Factory * End of the rainbow * Kaos' Castle Bosses, Mini-Bosses, and enemies Bosses # Imagine-Tron # Moon Fight # C.A.T # Meat Face # N.A.S.A # Gunman # Pirate Jack # Potato Peeler # Raider # Doom # Eon Goliath # Puppet Master # Play Player # Pyronite # Construction and Destruction # Skurd # Evil Weevil # Electric-Yeti # Hate Kate # Hip Hopippopotamus # Mad Piggy # Slot Machine # Anti-Fizz # Anti-Volcano # Anti-Ninja # Anti-Dragon # Anti-Jet # Double Troll # Dupli-Cat # Clover Cut # Double Kaos Adventure Pack Bosses # Scaredy Cat # GingerDread Man # Forecast # Shepard # Captain Cutbeard # Disastrious Mini-Bosses # Eonclops # Kaos Troll # Aftermath # Animal # Might Mammoth # Past Changer # Steam Punk # Friend 'n' Foe # Codebox # Sword Swallower # Marble Garble # Fly Man # Bat-a-swing # Double Digit # Bomb King New Enemies * Ant Mutant * Ant-traction * Flying Chompy * Killer Bass * Jester Messers * Long Shot * Gargoyle * Statue * Toy Soilder * Stuffed Bear * Gliding Ghoul * Witch * Speed Lion * Haunted Car * Ghost * Arkeyan Sniper * Berserker Drow Elf * Eon Cyclops * Eon Trolls * Eon Greebles * Kaos Cyclops * Kaos Trolls * Kaos Greebles * Eon Chompy * Kaos Chompy Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders: Double Element Category:Games